Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination molding device.
Background of the Invention
In a lamination molding method (laser lithography) of metal using laser beam, a molding plate is mounted on a molding table, the molding table being arranged in a chamber filled with nitrogen gas and being capable of vertical movement. Then, a very thin material powder layer is formed so as to cover the molding plate. Predetermined portions of this material powder layer are irradiated with the laser beam to sinter the material powder at the position of irradiation. These procedures are repeated to form a desired molded product on the molding plate.
In general, the temperature of the molding table need be raised to temperatures in the range of 50 to 150° C. (differs depending on the powder material) in order to sinter the metal powder to have a predetermined hardness and density. When the molding plate is set on the molding table, the molding table need be at ambient temperature. Accordingly, the temperature of the molding table need be raised to the predetermined temperature as soon as possible in order to shorten the time for setups. In addition, the molding table need be cooled after the lamination molding in order to take the molded product in hand as soon as possible after the molding. However, such temperature change can cause thermal deformation in the driving mechanism of the molding table, affecting the accuracy in the lamination molding of the molded product. Further, since the molding period generally requires more than several tens of hours, the heat during molding may transfer from the molding table to the driving mechanism via the material powder. Even the heat transferred as such can affect the accuracy in the lamination molding of the molded product.
The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 provides a base stage over a table which can move vertically, in order to effectively heat and cool the molding table. Here, the base stage supports a cooling pipe or a heat pipe. A base plate is provided on the base stage, and a space or a heat insulator is provided in between the base stage and the table.